The Dating Game
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.
1. To Catch a Thief

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

One: To Catch a Thief

xxxxxxx

"So, darling, where to? I've got to research you know, in case there's something there I need to see and you don't want to."

Daniel had turned when she spoke from the door and found her looking bright and happy. He hated to tell her…. "See that?" He waved at a pile on his desk. "You should probably plan on doing something with 'the girls'. I've got a lot to do."

The smile stayed in place, but the brightness faded. "Alright. I'll catch back up with Samantha or Carolyn. Have fun. I know you will." Vala waggled her fingers and turned away.

"Wait! Ah," Daniel stood, placing his glasses on the desk, as Vala looked back. "Look, I'm sorry. I know we were supposed to, you know, have another…er…ah…"

She smiled, coming back into the room. "Date? The one you promised to take me on…again? That date?"

"Yeah." Daniel crooked a finger in her direction, and Vala responded, coming closer.

"Yes?" She cooed coming closer still, until he turned towards his desk.

Shuffling books and papers he appeared to be searching for something. "Um, wait, I know it's here…ah!" Daniel turned, holding out his credit card and grinning.

"What? I don't understand." Vala suddenly didn't look happy anymore.

"Take it. I can't go, but I can treat." He kept jabbing the card in her direction.

"I'd rather have you."

"Vala. Take it."

She placed her hands behind her back. "No."

"What's gotten into you?"

Uncharacteristically, she remained silent, looking more sullen by the minute.

He shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow night, then? We'll have dinner."

"Sure." She said walking away. Stopping at the door, she looked back over her shoulder. "Actually, Daniel, I have plans tomorrow night, and the night after that and all the nights through eternity." Tossing her hair and lifting her chin, she left without another word.

"What the hell does that mean?" He called after her, but she'd already disappeared. "Crap!" His head dropped and he sighed with self disgust. This was the 2nd time in a row he'd canceled on her, then he tried to buy her off. Of course she was mad at him! _Now how am I supposed to fix this? _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He might as well stop trying to work. Three hours and he was still staring at the same artifact.

"It's not like it's gonna run off." Mitchell poked his head in Daniel's door. "I'm sure if you take your eyes off that thing, it'll stay right there."

Shaking his head, Daniel pushed the stone globe aside and turned. "Right. It'll still be here when I get back. What the hell was I thinking!?"

"Well. If you were thinking about a certain ex-thief, she's about as mad as my gran'maw's cat after she tried to give it a bath. She's hightailed it outta here, by herself. She just got on a flight outta Peterson going to Grand Forks Air Force Base in North Dakota."

"Where?"

"That's all that's scheduled tonight. She's gonna take a weapons class day after tomorrow – found it on the internet and got General Landry to sign off on it. How the hell she did that is anyone's guess."

"She's gone?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't somebody tell me?"

"Why do you care? You got a pile of priceless artifacts!"

At Cam's knowing grin, Daniel paused. "Okay. I care. I shot her down again and this time she's actually mad. Fed up. Disgusted."

"I get the picture." Cam wandered farther into the room. "Oh. The big guy's headin' out on the Daedalus in about 30 minutes with his horde of Jaffa to train on the ship."

Confused by the sudden switch in the conversation, Daniel looked wide eyed at the colonel.

"Daedalus. Beaming technology. Floatin' around up there just playing with a bunch of hand-picked Jaffa."

"Oh! Right. Got it!" Daniel dashed out leaving Cam laughing and shaking his head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He was the coldest he ever remembered being. It took forty minutes for the heat to take the chill out of the room. Sitting near the window peeking out at every car he heard didn't help.

Finally a cab pulled up and a figure wrapped in Air Force Artic gear got out. He had no trouble identifying her. Even shrouded, she was something to behold.

It took her nearly twenty minutes to finally get her room. Right next to his. That cost him fifty bucks, but worth every penny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The knock at the door surprised her. "Who is it?"

"Room service."

"I didn't order room service."

"It's a special delivery ordered from something called Cheyenne Mountain."

"Oh!" Shivering, Vala wrapped the blanket from the bed around her and opened the door. All she could see was a brown bottle in front of her face. "What's this?"

"Godiva Chocolate Liqueur."

"Daniel!"

"Let me in. I'm freezing." When she hesitated, he shouldered his way in. "The chocolate will turn to a popsicle and we'll never get it out of the bottle." He placed the liqueur on the table along with a tote bag. "I also brought, cheese, bread, fruit, M & M's, some hummus, and some kind of Italian ham… Prosciutto."

"What for?"

"Our weekend getaway date."

"You canceled."

"I'm sorry. Stupid of me. The work can wait."

She didn't say anything, just began to inspect the food.

He took a few steps in her direction. "What have you got on under that blanket?"

"Nothing."

"You'll freeze!"

"Not planning on freezing. But I am hungry. And I forgive you."

Smiling, he nodded and opened the Godiva, pulled two liqueur glasses from inside his heavy coat and poured. He handed her a glass and took one himself. "Thank you."

She clicked his glass. "For what?" Vala downed the liqueur like it was water and held it out for more.

He filled it up again. "You're supposed to sip it. And thank you for forgiving me."

"I wasn't really mad. How did you get here before me?"

"Got a ride on the Daedalus."

"Cameron wasn't supposed to tell you until I had time to get here. Muscles was supposed to delay his flight plan. I'm not ready."

He nearly choked. "What? You mean you planned this?"

"Well they planned the get you to follow me part. I had a plan but you ruined it –I didn't plan this." She dropped the blanket.

At first his mouth fell open, then he blinked and then he laughed. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Not the sexy, filmy, flimsy, lacy thingie I bought for tonight!" She wrapped up tight again in the blanket. "I was cold. They're actually Samantha's; well Jack's and Samantha had them – they're some sort of military-issue kind of keep you warm under your clothes thingies that she cut off at the knees. You so spoiled my night."

"You so made mine. They're cute. No, really. Cute."

"I'll change." She waggled her brows pointing to the sexy, filmy, flimsy, lacy thingie.

"How will you stay warm?"

She only raised a brow, both shoulders, and grinned.

**End # 1 **

A/N: I might be a little bit slow on updating, let me know what you think about the series continuing. sg1.


	2. The Full Monty

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Two: The Full Monty

WARNING; Could be a bit of SGA spoiler in here.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What are you doing?" Daniel said as he entered his office - arms laden with books - and spotted Vala rearranging his desk.

"Clearing things up. Stacking. Organizing it so when you begin again you will have everything you need. It's fifteen minutes from leaving for our date that should have been fifteen days ago." Vala turned with a challenging lift of her eyebrows.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dumping the books on the now cleared space, Daniel shook his head. "Not tonight. That's for Saturday night. And it's not a date."

"As stated before, Daniel, it is a date. I know what a date is. Tonight is a date. A reservation made to see the Full Monty at that nice little theater. Have you noticed I'm dressed up? I have on high heels. A dress. A nice wrap. A fancy hair do. Makeup. We have front row seats…I picked them. You paid. You canceled, we rescheduled, redid the tickets. It is Saturday."

"Oh crap. It can't be Saturday already. I have to have this project done by Sunday evening for SG-12. I really can't go. I thought I had more time. Can you reschedule?"

With a quick swipe of her hand, Vala spread all the items she'd organized back across his desk. "I'll just ask Carson. He'll go." She brushed passed Daniel in a huff.

"He's a clone!"

"And you're a useless, descended, waste of my time, crouton!"

"Cretin?" He asked as she stomped off towards the door. "Look, I'm sorry. Maybe we could go next Satur…" He stopped as she disappeared around the doorway. _It's Saturday already?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Walter, darling?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Samantha's big new ship still in orbit?"

"Yes."

"Can you ring her up?"

The Chief looked askew at Vala who leaned over his console studying the keyboard. "Ma'am, she's on the ship. And we don't actually have a ring platform here."

"No, silly, on a radio-phone kind of thingie."

"Oh. Right. Sure. I can see if she's available."

"I'm in a hurry."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vala slammed her tray on the table, sending a jolt through Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Cam. She glared towards the archeologist, then turned and smiled sweetly at Cam and Muscles, and reached over to pat Sam's hand, before turning the evil eye back to Daniel. "I am never speaking to you again! I spent Saturday night in my room reading magazines. Though Samantha did invited me to her new digs in space…but I'd already settled in. You lost your sixty dollars, mister, as you decided to relay your stupid cancellation too late! Don't talk to me and quit looking at me. I wanted to see the Full Monty you promised me and you reneged. Twice. That's it!"

Cam spewed coffee across the table missing Teal'c by barely an inch. "What!?"

With a warning brow raise at the colonel, Teal'c turned to Daniel. "What is a full monty?"

"Ah…er...it's…ahm." Daniel looked at Cam, who grinned.

Sam bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "I can't stay for this, though I'd love to, we're about to leave orbit. See you in a week or so." Turning to Vala, Sam nodded. "I'll contact you later."

They all wished Sam well and turned back to the table.

"Go on, Jackson. I'm anxious to hear what you have to say. I mean, if you promised to show the lady somethin' and then you backed out…twice, well, that's reason enough for her to be a bit peeved. Especially since she obviously paid you in advance."

"Thank you, Cameron." Vala picked at her breakfast.

"What is a full monty?" Teal'c asked Mitchell this time.

"It's the whole thing. The complete package. Totally na…"

"It's a play!" Daniel scowled at Mitchell. "I was supposed to take Vala to see a play and I had to cancel. As a matter of fact I have a deadline and I need to get back to it." Leaving his breakfast untouched, Daniel grabbed his coffee cup, stood, and hurried out.

Cam's grin escalated to full crinkle mode. He leaned across the table, arms folded on the surface, and spoke quietly, explaining to Teal'c. "It's about a bunch of guys out of work who do a striptease for money. At the end, they cover there…privates…with a hat, then just as the lights go out, they toss the hats in the air."

"What!? The lights go out! How very disturbing." Vala put the apple back on her plate and pouted.

Teal'c smiled at Vala. "Ah, I see. DanielJackson was going to accompany you to an all male striptease club."

"I can't believe the lights go out."

END #2


	3. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Three: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Vala, you should be asleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"I just wanted to plan our date."

"Okay, not gonna happen." Daniel lifted the P-90 slightly as though he were only adjusting its position. The moonlight was all that was needed for Vala to get the message.

"Hmph!"

"I'm on watch. Go away, you're distracting me."

"Yes, well, I'm sure the trees and rocks are going to be morphing into some kind of monster to come and get us! And those adorable little moon flowers will grow teeth to nibble at your toes." She plopped down on a boulder, crossed her arms over her knees, and raised her eyes to the back of his head. "There's no one on this moon, Daniel." She ignored his attempt to ignore her and continued to annoy him. "I can't decide on what movie to see. And, besides, we haven't compromised on which restaurant for our date."

"Not a date."

"I disagree."

"Of course you do." Daniel took a few steps away from her and scanned the surrounding area carefully.

"Before we left I searched the internet for date ideas. I like the one where the man cooks a romantic dinner at his place. We could skip the movie. We'll only have a few hours when we get back, as our date is scheduled for that evening. What can you cook?"

"We are not having a date. We are certainly not having a date the night we get back. There is no romantic cooked meal involved. I simply said I'd take you to dinner."

"You said you'd take me to dinner, Thursday. We get back Thursday. And it is a date. When a man who's interested in a woman who is interested in the man asks her to dinner, it's a date. You can't cancel, because when a man who's interested in a woman who is interested in the man cancels the date the woman gets her feelings hurt. You don't want that, Daniel. I'm very fragile."

His sigh was heavy on the night breeze.

"So. What are you cooking?"

"Cheerios."

"I love Cheerios! It's a date!" She hopped up, coming to stand beside him.

"It's not a date." He turned to scowl at her upturned face. "It's not on Thursday. And even if I was interested, and I am not saying I am, I wouldn't ask you on a date because we work together."

"Pfft! You call this work? I'm so disappointed in you. Will you pick me up at my quarters to take me to your place?"

"No. Not Thursday, or Monday or any other day. We are not now or ever having a romantic dinner."

Vala leaned over and kissed his cheek. "What wine goes with Cheerios?"

End #3


	4. Unforgiven

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Four: Unforgiven

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This was much better than what was planned for their date – that he insisted was not a date. The one he'd canceled because of some slight bruising from the little tussle they'd all gotten themselves into on P23-896.

Samantha… maybe even Cameron…would call this voyeurism. She didn't much care.

When she'd barged into the locker room, angry, she'd expected to be tossed out. That didn't happen. Reynolds and team – who were just finishing up dressing – only nodded and dashed out leaving her alone. Well, not really alone.

The sound of the shower drew her across the room and she peeked her head around the corner, felt weak, anger washed away, and staring wide eyed and mouth agape, she watched him.

Okay, so the bruising on his side from mid-rib to hip was a bit more than slight. Maybe she'd forgive him for canceling.

Water cascaded over Daniel's perfect body and Vala struggled to keep her breathing quiet. She chewed her lip and studied his form from head to toe. There was no guilt. After all, he'd seen her naked. And she had been unconscious! Maybe she wouldn't forgive him for canceling. All she could see consisted of his side and his very, very nice backside. Yes, very nice. Even nice enough for forgiveness…but he'd seen full frontal nakedness. So no, no forgiving.

When someone tapped her shoulder, Vala jumped and pulled her head back around the corner. Her eyes went wide but she had the sense to remain quiet.

Cam frowned, jerking his thumb over his shoulder and mouthing 'get out'.

Finger to lip in a 'be quite' gesture, she emphatically shook her head no, pointed to herself, then fingers to thumb she signed 'talk' and pointed towards Daniel.

The colonel gave her the one eyed glare and forcefully threw his arm out towards the door, finger pointed.

When she didn't budge, Cam grabbed a handful of her jacket and hauled her backwards intending to drag her if necessary. She dug her heels in, and grasped the edge of the doorway to the shower.

Daniel turned his head, having heard the scuffle. "Hello?"

Pushing Vala back against the wall, Cam leaned out. "Oh, hey, Jackson. Just checking on you. Doc says you're pretty banged up."

"Yeah, but not as bad as I'm gonna be when Vala gets a hold of me. She's really pissed. She thinks we had a date. Imagine that! I told her I'd take her with me to the new museum exhibit. I need to stop doing that."

"Good idea." Cam retreated behind the wall and smirked at Vala who smirked back.

"It was a date!" She hadn't meant to yell it out loud.

"Holy buckets!" Daniel covered his more vulnerable parts with a wash cloth. "Mitchell, get her out of here!"

"I'm tryin' man, she's bein' pigheaded."

"Daniel, you promised. You keep promising and keep canceling. And, I'm really sorry you're so bruised. It looks just awful, and I do feel sorry for you, but you did promise."

His head dropped for a moment. Even knowing she must have been watching he didn't blush. He was getting used to her behavior. The water turned cold and he shut it off, yanked the nearby towel from the hook and wrapping it around his waist, came out to view the two intruders. "You were watching?"

"Not long enough." Vala grinned wide, before raking her gaze over his damp body. "I see you're ready for our date."

"Not in a million, million years." Running a hand through his wet hair, Daniel glared.

"I can wait." Her finger snaked out and ran the line from chest to towel.

Shocked, both men blinked simultaneously.

"Damn, woman, you're audacious!" Cam nearly blushed.

"Not really, just determined to have my Daniel."

"Over my dead body!" The two men said in unison.

"I'll be ready in an hour, darling. You're still unforgiven, but we'll work on that. I need to shower…care to watch?"

"Out!" Both Daniel and Cam shouted at the same time.

An uncomfortable silence settled after Vala exited.

Finally, Daniel sighed and lifted his gaze to Mitchell. "Actually, I wouldn't mind watching." He grinned. "I'm never going to get rid of her, you know, she'll wait me out."

"Yeah, well, Doc says you're on stand down for a week. Not much time, but its something."

"Right."

"Wait! You don't mean you're gonna ask her out on a real date?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Aw, damn man, that's just not right."

"You'll get over it."

"Right."

END #4


	5. Some Like It Hot

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Five: Some Like It Hot

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"If you say that one more time, Vala, I'll shoot you."

"Date. Date. Date. Date! We had a date! A real date."

Daniel jerked the bandana from his head clutching it in his hand and wiped his sweating face with the back of his sleeve. "Hand me the god damned pick!"

"I don't think you want me to do that. It could land in your thick, ornery, skull!"

"That would be a relief from your annoying, misguided and childish chatter!"

"You kissed me! You said we'd go to Target! You kissed me!"

"Target is not a dating spot. Believe me. And I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. I got carried away. You were…well you were there and…you looked really…hot…and I was stupid…you need to forget about it."

"Forget! Forget? Not on your life! And thank you for the complement." Vala sat back on her heels and stared at the temple wall. "Speaking of hot, Daniel, that was THE hottest kiss I have ever had!"

"And you've had plenty!" Daniel reached across her and snatched the pick. He was so angry, he accidentally chipped off an important piece of the stone wall. "Son of a bitch! Look what you made me do!"

"Ha! Good! You're going to take me on a date, Daniel, and you are going to kiss me like that again. And if you don't you just might find that pick someplace you really don't want it."

He stood suddenly and threw the pick across the temple. "You make me nuts! I will not take you on a date. I will not kiss you. I will not ever, ever, ever, ever…"

Vala jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and latched onto his mouth like a giant leech.

"Ever," he mumbled, his mouth twisting frantically to deepen the kiss. Breaking free he stumbled backwards. "Shit! I am officially canceling every date I ever don't ask you on!"

"How very disturbing! Well." She slammed her hands on her hips, "I suppose we could skip the dating part." She unzipped her vest and dropped it to the stone floor, then removed her jacket. "It's so hot in here!" She stalked forward.

He retreated backwards.

"See! See! This is why we can't date…or kiss. This is insane! What if we're in a fire fight? Huh? What if you kiss me then?"

"What if you kiss me? What better way to die?"

"What about the team? What about them?" His back hit the wall.

"They'll manage."

"Stop! Right there. Don't come any closer!"

She ignored his plea.

"Jackson!?" Mitchell called from outside the temple.

"What?"

"It's hot as blazed out here! Get it done and get out!"

"Oh, god." Daniel groaned into Vala's mouth.

END #5


	6. Alien

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Six: Alien

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yes, I admit it. It was sort of a real date. I canceled for that reason. Not a good idea. We're going out with the team. Safer that way." Daniel ran his tray along the line without actually getting any food.

"Fine. I agree. No dating. No fraternizing of any kind. At least not with you. If you are determined, then I will look elsewhere." Vala's tray, on the other hand, was over laden with just about one of everything.

"Huh?"

"Elsewhere, Daniel, it means in another place." She followed him to an empty table. "Or in this case another person. Now that Altantis is here, there's that hot, hunk Ronon. He will do nicely. He's tall and strong, and alien, like me."

"What?"

"I've been hanging out with Ronon and Teyla some, and I've seen the way he looks at me. He doesn't have a serious girlfriend. I'm ready to settle down. Don't you think we would make really beautiful babies? I want babies."

"Babies? I thought you wanted a date?"

"Dating can and often does lead to babies. Alien babies. Lovely little alien babies. Lots of them."

"He'll probably eat your babies for breakfast."

"Daniel, that's so unkind. And possibly prejudice. If you won't date me and eventually and hopefully sooner than later give me babies, then I have to look elsewhere. It was just a date. But you're too afraid to take a chance. I think you're afraid of aliens."

"I'm not afraid of aliens! That's preposterous, it's what I do…meet aliens."

"But not date them?"

"I've 'dated' aliens!" Daniel got up and went for coffee, returning with two full cups. "Here. You forgot your coffee."

"That's a Tau'ri drink, I'm interested in something more alien. I'm thinking alien invasion if you get my drift."

"You forget that I'm an alien? To you? A Tau'ri?"

"Are you saying you'll take me on a date and not cancel?"

"I'm saying I'll consider it." Daniel looked into his coffee cup.

Twisting one pigtail, Vala grinned. "And the alien invasion, and the babies?"

He looked up scowling. "Let's take one step at a time."

"But you will consider it?"

"Yes." Daniel mumbled.

"What, darling?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, I'll give you a week. No alien invasion in a week and the deals off."

"A week!"

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"What if they have three little baby eyes? Or they're green babies? Or they have wobbly tiny blue baby tentacles?"

"We'll love them anyway."

"Right. I'm starving." Daniel snatched a roll and a hunk of roast beef from Vala's tray.

END #6


	7. Alphabet Soup

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Seven: Alphabet Soup

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To: Samantha Carter

From: Vala Mal Doran

Walter assures me he can get this message to you. So, hello and I miss you. I do hope this finds you way out there wherever you are now. I'm not sure, because, well, actually I never asked which way you went, as I knew you were just testing things on your big new ship and not getting into any trouble.

I'm so bored without you. I have not bought one nice sexy thing at VS, not had one decent Mochacino, not had one pedicure (though I did get a manicure at some local dive) since you left.

Come home soon. BL (Bill Lee) is despondent without you. CM whines all the time and complains that it's just not the same around here. M, that's T, is unusually quiet. IHTSA! (I hate that stupid archeologist!). That kind of looks like Ishta doesn't it? Isn't that strange? But I really like her so don't get confused.

He asked me to that fancy military Air Force thingie we go to every year and then he canceled – BTW – I hate JO also who claimed DJ had to come to DC. (Walter insisted I keep this message short that's why all the big letters, and I'm sure you know who JO is.)

Then he (DJ) invites me to one of those bizarre hockey games – and BTW it was a date! Then he also invites S, R and CL (that's Siler, Reynolds and Carolyn)! CM (Cameron) was off with SG-12, (I couldn't possibly make that less letters) M was on Dakara. (M being Muscles who is T who is Teal'c) I don't understand why I have to use letters instead of names. But Walter, or WH, said so.

Anyway. Things are going from bad to worse-which could also be btw, this is so confusing. He, he being Daniel, I mean DJ, is continuing to insist we are not dating. I need your help. Please send him a message and let him know that he, DJ, is most assuredly dating me, VMD! I think coming from you will have the right effect, as he thinks so highly of you.

Yesterday, he brought me a present. Which of course I kept and then told him to get the hell out. Would that be GTHO? He stayed so I said IHYYSSOB (that wasn't very nice so I won't repeat that one), but thanks for the gift. Or TFTG. It was a lovely hair clip, very nice, not the cheapie kind. OHLM (Obviously he loves me!) I felt bad afterwards so I stopped by his office.

I don't have enough letters to describe that scene, as he went through this crazy speech about working together and not being able to date. WTF? (that one's very bad, so again, no explanation) Does that mean he likes me and would date otherwise?

Oh, I have to go; he's here and wants to talk to me. He looks so sad. I think he's really sorry for screwing up again. He's so adorable, Samantha, I just love him so much. IMBC, very crazy. IMHO (I just tossed that in because besides BTW and WTF that's the only one I really know and Walter, WH, was adamant about using letters instead of words) I think he really likes me, (DJ not WH) otherwise why would he keep coming back?

MYM! (miss you madly) V (That's me, Vala)


	8. Braveheart

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Eight: Braveheart

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daniel slammed the notepad on the counter sending Vala jolting upwards in fright. Her cup of colored pens went flying and she squeaked out a barely discernable, "What!"

"Fine!"

"What's fine, Daniel? And I believe we weren't speaking, as you insisted I stop talking to you and I informed you there wasn't anything I could possibly think of to talk to you about. Do you think I've been sitting here thinking up useless words for when you were ready to talk? I believe you said NO talking. You insisted. I complied. That was less than an hour ago! And now you think I'm ready to talk!? I don't think so… what's fine?"

"I give up. I'll take you on that stupid date you decided we were going on that I never asked you on."

"You did. And you canceled. How can you cancel something that wasn't scheduled? I responded with the truth. And then you told me to shut up." Vala ran her fingers across her lips in a zip fashion, bent over, rear end towards Daniel, and slowly picked up the pens.

He blinked in slow motion. Took a deep breath and waited for her to put that nice six of hers back on her stool. He wanted to strangle her – mostly because the last hour had been torture. It was totally incomprehensible that he would go nuts with her silence. "Vala. I'm asking you out. As a man ask a woman out. As on a date. A real live honest to god date. Friday night. That's the official date night. I'll pick you up at your quarters. I'll dress nice. I'll take you to a romantic restaurant. I will not cancel even if I'm dead. And you know I can probably keep that end of the bargain. Then, damn it, that's it. No more wheedling and whining. No more dates. It'll be a done deal. If by some unfathomable quirk I request your presence after that it will not be a date. It will be…and I'm saying this for the last time…two co-workers doing something together. Do you understand?"

Vala slowly stood. "What day is this?"

Not the least surprised that she answered the question with a question he answered her question. "It's Wednesday."

"I have to go shopping for something to wear. We will be going back to your place afterwards?"

"Not a chance."

"Then no deal. It won't be a real date."

"Fine."

"Fine as in no date or fine as in we can go back to your place?"

"Whatever you say. I'm all yours. Within reason. My reason, not yours."

"Hmm, okay, deal. Can we seal it with a kiss?"

"Don't push your luck."

"A hug?"

"No."

"How about a handshake? Or better yet, I really like it when you put your hand on my cheek. Could we do that? Or…"

END #8


	9. Monkey Business

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Nine: Monkey Business

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Don't ask me why I'm in the infirmary. I plan on staying here until I ascend. Again. And as soon as possible. It's the only way I can ever have a moment's peace.

You see, I thought I could actually handle her. You know. Not really date, but close. She's definitely gotten under my skin, as they say. And yes, I know it was a mistake to even think I could make it work.

But I have to be honest. I was hoping, somehow, it would.

I lost my nerve the first time, and canceled. That's why the eye is yellow and no longer deep purple. That was two weeks ago.

Oh, I don't mean to imply she hit me. Vala's a wild card but that would be a stretch even for her. I was strolling down the hall reading a book, hoping to catch her in Bill's lab to apologize. She dashed by me without a word. And I can't prove that she tripped me. I could have stumbled. I do that sometimes, you know.

Anywho…after a week I made plans to see a comedy at the local playhouse and asked her to go with me. I was nervous but it went well. No one was hurt. Well, not until after the play – which by the way was very funny and she didn't get it. I wanted to go for coffee and she wanted cocktails. I wasn't aware that tequila was actually called a cocktail.

I'm a strong guy, at least now, but put three shots of tequila in me and I'm not so sure anymore. I don't remember the details. Honesty. I know I kissed her, god, who could forget that! I ended up with three stitches in my hairline and Vala's bra hanging over my rearview mirror. Oh god!

I went looking for her again the next day. Without a book. She was pleasant enough. And I asked her if I should apologize for something and she laughed. Not a very nice laugh either. No, she finally said. So I asked her what happened and she said – quite emphatically – Nothing!

There's no way, being a linguist, that I could have misinterpreted that. While I was relieved, she didn't appear too happy. I sat down to have a talk with her. Try to explain this just wasn't going to work. And no, that's not how I got here. And yes, it was a really bad decision on my part.

I just ended up with a headache. The Goa'uld she spewed out in rapid fire was so riddled with colloquial profanity, I could hardly keep up. Otherwise, I speak Goa'uld as well as she does.

Days passed without any incident. She actually showed up to help with the project we'd started before I started this whole thing. Everything was calm and back to normal.

We went to P34-989 for a few days, all was well, the locals were very open to trade and we came home with what Mitchell called a real sweat deal.

Then Sam came home. That was yesterday. We had a party at my place. It was great to see her. Jack showed up. It was nice to see him too. Then everybody went home. Yep, you guessed it, everybody but Vala. I'm crazy about her. Nothing I said last night made any sense. Not before, after or during.

All I can say is I fell in the shower. Hit my head, broke my arm, twisted my knee. She's fine. Just a little bruised and she chipped a tooth, which of course I will never hear the end of. Vanity, thy name is Vala.

I'm reading over some notes McKay found on Atlantis about ascension. Vala's in the infirmary bed next to mine. I have earplugs in but I can see her mouth going ninety to nothing.

END # 9


	10. Jail House Rock

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Ten: Jail House Rock

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The stone walls were rank with mold, the one bed covered in a filthy ragged blanket. The only light came through a small barred window twelve feet up.

"It's been six days, Daniel, six days!"

"They'll show up. And actually," Daniel pivoted around to face her, "it's been seven days."

"I look like crap!"

"Vala, I don't think you have ever looked like crap."

First, she looked up, shocked. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You're just being nice because we're going to die." Her fingers tangled in the riot of her dark hair and she winced, then pulled herself free.

"Yeah, there's that."

"You're not being very positive. I thought you said they'd show up." She lost the glare and looked truly worried. "If you hadn't canceled that date the night before we left…and don't you dare say it wasn't a date, I might have died happy. But no! You decided to go to bed early! Of all the lamb brain excuses!"

"Lame brain. It's lame brain. And I was exhausted. It was a meeting not a date. If you remember, we were going to order in and go over the treaty."

"Oh, right. Go over the treaty which we didn't do and now I am going to die a slow, painful death and that weasely little troll man said you were going to watch. And then he was going to kill you. I so hoped I could have watched you die slowly. Much more appropriate, don't you think?" She tossed her head, but the attempt to fling her hair went awry as it was matted. "But not to worry. Cameron and Muscles will show up to take our bodies home."

"Now look who's not being positive. It won't be long. They'll be here."

"How wonderful! The light's fading, which of course, means tomorrow, our big day, is approaching. Maybe you should get some more sleep so you're rested up for the show!" Vala jumped up off the bed and went to the farthest corner. "You can have the bed tonight. I'm not sharing it with you!"

He came up behind her and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "They'll be here. So. When we get back I'll take you on a date. Where do you want to go?"

Vala leaned back into his body. "There is no way on any planet, in any reality I would ever go on a date with you!"

"Fine!" He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Because there is no way in any universe or alternate, parallel, time warped or my reality I'd actually want to date you."

She crossed his arm with one of hers. "Good! You're a complete waste of my time. And you're boring. And you are the worst kisser! Ever!"

"You're a loose cannon." He hugged her tighter against his chest.

"You smell." Her hand caressed his arm, slowly.

"You're hair looks like crap." Daniel nuzzled the crappy hair.

"You're arm feels like lizard skin." Vala squeezed the lizardly arm.

"You annoy the hell out of me." His other arm snaked around her front.

"Only because you're wonko, batty, crazy, and the most unavailable man I have ever met."

"Because you make me nuts! You send out mixed signals. I never know...I hear P-90's."

With a delighted gasp, Vala turned in his arms. "It's about time."

"You can say that again." Cupping the back of her matted hair he held her to his chest with a sigh of relief.

"It's about time." Her laughter was muffled in his shirt.

Lifting her chin, he smiled down at her. "If you weren't so dirty I'd kiss you."

"If you weren't so grimy I'd let you."

"So, we have a date?"

"Yes, darling, you can take me to a spa and we can soak in a tub together."

"Umm, right. How about one little dirty, grimy, worst kisser ever, kiss?"

"Alright, one. But put a little effort into it this time."

He did.

When he ended the kiss, she sighed.

"So, better then the last time?"

"Daniel, it's been so long I'm not sure. I don't hear any gunfire. We don't have much time. Again?"

"Sure." So involved in the kiss, Daniel didn't hear the door open.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doin'?"

END # 10


	11. Double Date

The Dating Game

spacegypsy1

Eleven: Double Date

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daniel lifted her warm hand from his thigh and placed it back where it belonged on Vala's lap. "Stop," he whispered, gaze flicking to the rearview mirror to see if Mitchell and/or Teal'c were watching. They weren't. "Move over," he told her quietly.

Vala scooted closer.

"Not that way, get back over on your side of the car, and put your seat belt on!."

"Couples sit close when on a date, Daniel, its common knowledge." She shot back.

"It's not a date!" All three men replied at once, Cam and Teal'c with humor and Daniel with annoyance.

Vala's head swung around towards the two in the back seat. "It most certainly is. Daniel canceled our date to dinner for the third time." She gave the two a smirk and turned forward again. "I am counting this trip to the Denver Zoo as a make up date."

"So, princess, Teal'c's my date? Right?" This is a double date?"

"Cameron, I don't understand double date, but I doubt you are Muscles' date."

"A double date, ValaMalDoran, is when two couples go out on a date together, thereby making it double."

She turned again to the back, this time with a curious scowl. "One would think it means a couple goes to two places on one date."

"Indeed, that would be logical. I had not considered that." Teal'c bowed slightly then turned to peer out the window to hide his smile.

"Well, you two are two coworkers going to the zoo, while Daniel and I are a couple on a date. So there is no double dating involved, unless Daniel decides to take me to dinner, then, of course it would be a double date. Daniel, can we also go to dinner? There are tons of really nice restaurants in Denver. That way we could make up two dates and only have the one left over to make up."

Daniel sighed and took a quick glance at Vala. "Let's go to the zoo, then to lunch and then to dinner. That way we'd be completely done. And there will be no more dates after that."

Sam suddenly appeared on the seat between Mitchell and Teal'c. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Carter, you're gettin' as bad as the general."

"Cam, you're just jealous. It's one of the perks of commanding a ship. So, how far?"

Vala laid her head on Daniel's shoulder. "Would this be a triple date? And you really weren't serious about no more dates, were you?"

Daniel put an arm around her shoulder. "Yes."

"Yes, it's a triple date or yes you were serious or yes to both?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't want to go to lunch or dinner."

"It's your call."

"I know." She placed her hand back on his thigh.

He moved it back to her lap.

She placed it again, higher this time.

He coughed. "Okay, no I wasn't really serious. And no, it's not a real triple date because the three in the back are not dating…each other."

"But if we go to the zoo, and lunch and dinner, then that's a triple date, right?"

"What do you want it to be?" His eyes flicked to the rearview mirror and quickly down to Vala. "Please," he whispered, "stop doing…that." He removed her hand and placed it once again in her lap, where it stayed all of five seconds.

END # 11


	12. The Never Ending Story

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Number 12. The Never Ending Story

Includes misappropriated dialog from Unending...sort of.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you alright?" At the door Daniel turned back to see Vala still sitting on the bed in the small room. When she didn't answer he approached her.

Turning away, Vala mumbled, "No."

With a finger placed gently on her chin he tried to bring her face around to his. "Vala."

She slapped his hand away. "Go, Daniel, you've made yourself quite clear this time."

"Surely you understand why."

"Yes, of course I understand. Now please leave me alone a moment. Go on, Daniel, I'll catch up."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He took the steps slowly down to the main room of the house. His sigh was heavy as he lowered himself into a chair across the table from Teal'c and Cam.

"Not eatin'?"

Daniel barely lifted his gaze to Mitchell. "Not hungry."

"Where is ValaMalDoran?" With a hard look, Teal'c eyed Daniel.

"Sulking."

"You have canceled your date once again?"

Glaring at the Jaffa, Daniel spat out, "it wasn't a date! How many times do I have to tell people that!"

"Did you not ask her to accompany you somewhere?"

"Yes, Teal'c, I did. How many times have I asked you to accompany me somewhere? Was that a date?"

Mitchell looked from Daniel to Teal'c with a grin. "Good one, Jackson."

"I cannot answer that question. We've been here three months, DanielJackson. Three _months_!… You do like girls?" Teal'c's jaw twitched with humor.

Mitchell laughed as Daniel shot up out of the chair and yelled. "Yes!"

"I don't see many other options around here, do you?" Cam waived an arm around the house they'd been staying in since the Stargate, along with their MALP, on P9X-566 had been stolen. "We all know it's gonna take another month or two for Carter to get her shiny new ship across the galaxy to pick us up."

"And it is apparent, DanielJackson, that you have serious feelings for ValaMalDoran. Why do you continue to disregard her?"

"Because we work together!"

"They're havin' that big festival out where the Gate used to be. Why don't you take her?"

"She's an emotional, unstable wreck!"

Teal'c raised a brow. "And you are not?"

Daniel dropped his head to the table with a thump. "We are so completely opposite and _wrong_ for each other, it's not even funny!"

"I don't know, Jackson, seems kinda funny to me."

Head coming up slowly, Daniel grinned at Mitchell. "This is crazy."

"Nuts." Cam agreed.

"Most unusual. However, you cannot continue to ignore the obvious."

Head dropping back to the table, Daniel mumbled something about a million, million years.

"Go on, man, you may as well get it over with. Come on, big guy, we better leave. One way or the other there's gonna be a tussle. I say we round us up a date and head for the festival. See ya later, Jackson."

"ColonelMitchell? Are you not romantically involved with Dr. Lam?"

Outside the door, Cam turned to Teal'c. "Are you not romantically involved with Ishta?"

The Jaffa raised a brow and bowed as Daniel bounded up the stairs.


	13. Friday the Thirteenth

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Number 13: Friday the Thirteenth

This one's much longer than the others.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There was no way she was going to let him cancel their date. Not this time! Last Friday he canceled because of a sprained ankle. Hers not his. She'd insisted she was fine and he complained about hauling her in and out of the car, to her seat at the movie, back into the car and into the base. Then told her that he was worried about her. Pfft! That was only after Muscles and Cameron had decided not to go…something about a chick flick. The Friday before that they'd gotten into an argument over the 'date' issue and he'd droned on and on about two co-workers…yet again. Technically, she'd canceled somewhere in the argument. But that didn't really count.

She had a plan.

At 0500 Vala strolled down the corridor with a little bounce to her step. "Good morning," she said cheerfully as she entered his office. "Oh, Daniel! You slept at your desk again last night didn't you?" She rested her six on the desk right beside his cheek.

Daniel raised his head, blinked, picked up his glasses and put them on. "Huh?"

"Well, you need to take a shower and get back to work. Samantha won't be in orbit until around seven. So you need to catch up on work. We're all meeting at your place at eight tonight."

Still feeling drugged by lack of sleep he mumbled. "My place?"

"Yes, of course. Cameron doesn't have enough furniture. Samantha hasn't been home in three weeks and, of course, Muscles and I don't have a real home. Give me your keys and I'll go straighten up, buy the groceries and beer and come back to pick you up around two thousand hours."

"Twenty hundred." He dug in his pants pocket and handed over his keys. "Drive carefully. And don't be going through my stuff at home."

"Yes, darling. Now get busy. I'll take care of everything." She felt a tinge of guilt when he smiled so sweetly.

"I thought Sam was due back tomorrow."

"Nope. Tonight, I checked."

"Thanks, Vala."

"Sure. See you later, refrigerator!" And off she went towards the door, hips swaying.

"Alligator," he mumbled, head falling back to the desk.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Good morning, Muscles."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly, "Good morning ValaMalDoran."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Within the hour." Teal'c continued to pack as she stood in the doorway to his quarters.

"Tell Ishta I said hello."

"I will do so."

"And you won't be back until tomorrow, right?"

"In time to visit with ColonelCarter."

Vala dashed across the room and kissed his cheek. "I'll tell Daniel you said goodbye and you'll see him tomorrow. He's under a lot of pressure to finish his latest project."

His back to her, Teal'c hesitated a moment, then smiled. "Thank you. I will not disturb him."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Good morning, Cameron. What time are you leaving to visit Dorothy?"

Cam tossed his leather jacket across the room towards his duffel bag. "Dorothy?"

"Yes, you know, Kansas. Isn't that where Dorothy lives?"

"Oh, right. I'm leavin' in about twenty minutes. I gotta few things to do first. But I need to get out of here quick since I want to be back when Carter arrives. I need to check on Jackson's progress and report to Landry. And let Jackson know I've decided to take off until tomorrow." He wandered over to his bed where his pile waited to be packed.

Vala scrunched her brows and bit the side of her lip in thought. "Ah, well, Daniel didn't get much sleep last night. He said he was going to take a shower and then a short nap for an hour or so and get back to work. I'm supposed to wake him. Can I help? I could talk to Daniel, let him know you'll be gone and then let the general know his progress for you."

He turned his gaze towards her, suspicious. But Vala had steeled her expression. She was the picture of innocence. Shaking his head, Cam zipped his bag. "Thanks, princess. That'll get me out of here on time."

"Of course, anything I can do to help. Tell your mom I said happy birthday."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Good morning, Walter. Is Samantha still on schedule?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's not due to check in until noon."

Looking up at the clock Vala frowned. "Alright, I'll come back then."

She spent hours going from place to place insuring no one disturbed Daniel 'while he worked'. Vala was very methodical. She knew each and every person who was a threat to her plan. When she visited General Landry, she reported that Daniel would have an update after noon. He nodded and thanked her.

She sought out every archeologist on the base. Then, Bill Lee, Siler, Walter – again, and those who periodically were known to wonder by to visit. Everything was covered. She only had to wait.

Not wanting to leave the base in case someone tried to slip through her net, Vala called the bonded cleaning service most of the base personnel used, gave them the list for the store and restaurants she'd ordered food from, and arranged for them to pick up the keys and some cash she had stashed. She wasn't about to chance using his credit card. This was much too important.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About 11:00, Daniel looked up from his journal, suddenly amazed at the time and how quiet it had been. He knew Vala had gone to his apartment. But by now, one or the other of his team should have stopped by to check on lunch. Odd. He picked up his cell phone and called Mitchell, but didn't get an answer so he tried Teal'c's. Again, no answer. He wasn't really hungry anyway.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello, Samantha! How lovely to see you. You'll be home tomorrow morning, right? In orbit around seven?"

"That's the plan. We're still on schedule. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Daniel and I have a date tonight. I was just checking in to be sure you wouldn't be coming in tonight so we could plan on meeting up with you if you were."

Sam drew closer to the vid screen and lowered her voice. "What's going on?"

Walter looked up at Vala and she shot him a quick glare and turned back to the screen. With a slight shake of her head and a look that clearly said, 'not now,' Vala remained quiet.

"Walter?" Sam said.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Give Vala the com set and hit the privacy button."

Walter did as he was told and vacated his seat for Vala.

"Spill it! Now." Sam narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Oh, alright. I have this plan. So that Daniel can't ruin, cancel or ignore our date tonight."

"And this plan is?"

"I sort of lied. You know, fib like, small and non-threatening type." Darting her gaze around the room, Vala left it at that.

"Vala. All of it. Now."

Samantha had the oddest tone to her voice, all command like. This new gig of hers was definitely going to her head. Bringing her gaze back to the screen Vala tried to look innocent.

The colonel was not buying it. "I have a lot to do, continue."

"Fine! I lead him to believe you were coming back tonight and told him we were all meeting at his place. I arranged for a romantic dinner, champagne, flowers and me in something incredibly sexy. You should see it. Lovely silk dress, red, clingy and these extraordinary shoes that just say…well…you know."

"He's going to be angry."

"Samantha, when he sees me in that dress and those shoes he is going to be anything but angry."

"You never learn. He will be mad that you lied to him and you will suffer the consequences. You need to fix this now."

"I've planned for that. I'll just tell him I got confused and thought it was tonight. I'll be very serious and apologetic. And that I didn't realize both Teal'c and Cameron were leaving. And I'll be dressed to kill!"

"Vala, that's exactly what will happen. He'll kill you with words. I don't want to see you hurt. Please straighten this out. I'm not looking forward to coming back to a pissed off Daniel and a hurt and depressed Vala. It's been a rough three weeks."

Shaking her head, sending tendrils of hair flouncing, Vala refused to heed Sam's warning.

"Okay, but I warned you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She entered his office with a tray. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Yep, now I am. Thanks."

Vala set the tray on his desk and started a fresh pot of coffee. "Muscles and Cameron have gone for the day to do some kind of 'guy' thing." _Not exactly a lie._

He dug into the meal. "I wondered where they were, neither of them answered their cell phone."

_Yes, I thought about that and took the battery out of Cameron's and wasn't worried about Muscles' – it being a zillion miles out of range. _"Really? They must have turned them off."

"Hmm, maybe."

"Cameron asked if I could give Landry an update on your work. Do you think you'll be finished on time for…the party?"

"Yeah, I have it figured out, just need to translate some things. I'll be done no later than six, seven at the latest. Then I can shower and change and be ready to leave. You all finished with the apartment?"

"Oh yes, it wasn't very messy. And I ordered stuff for delivery so we wouldn't have to cook."

"Good idea. Okay, back to work." Daniel pushed the tray aside and looked up to find Vala standing next to him with a fresh cup of coffee. "Thanks." He took the cup from her hands, his fingers wrapping hers for an instant. He drank quickly to hide the reaction the touch caused.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I…"

He looked up, concerned. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She pouted and walked to the stool at the counter across from his desk. Instead of sitting, she twirled the stool with a finger.

"I'm looking forward to getting together tonight. I can't wait to see Sam. I've really missed her." When Vala stared at the stool spinning round and round and wouldn't look at him, he took a guess at what bothered her, but changed his mind and asked instead. "Do you want to stay while I work? Is that it?"

"Yes." She lied. "That's it…but I don't want to disturb you."

He rose, pulled a chair close to his desk, and pointed to it. "Come sit by me for a while."

Uncharacteristically she felt horribly sad that she was tricking him. What if Samantha was right? She sat, pulling her feet into the chair and wrapping her arms around her knees. Five minutes passed before she spoke – quietly. "I bought a new dress."

"Mmm. That's nice. Did you use my credit card?" He flicked his gaze to her for just an instant.

When she looked up, he was smiling but his head was down and he scribbled in his journal. She grinned. "Of course…not."

"Wasn't a very expensive dress then?"

"Oh, it was VERY expensive. But I borrowed the money from Muscles."

"Does he know?" He held the artifact in his hand studying it intently.

"Yes."

"Do you need me to give you the money so you can pay Teal'c back?"

"That would be nice. But you know I'll never pay you back and besides, I'll brag to anyone who will listen that you bought it for me."

Daniel looked up, smiling broadly. He pulled his wallet out. "How much was it?"

If she wasn't so absolutely immersed in holding herself together she would have burst into tears! Damn him anyway. "No. I'll pay him back."

"How much, Vala? I want to pay for it."

"But it's very sexy, Daniel"

"Good. I'll get my money's worth. How much?"

"Eight hundred."

It took monumental effort not to come out of his chair and shout at her. Instead he took the three hundred he had in his wallet out, then strode across the room and removed some more hundred's from a book. He came back, sat down and placed the stack in front of her. "I'll be moving the rest of the cash today. To a new undisclosed location."

Vala stared at the stack of bills feeling like a trapped rat. She was a despicable, wicked, vile person. She'd set herself up for failure and she couldn't make herself tell him. There was no way out of this mess now.

Her eyes lifted to his and he saw the grey mist of something indefinable. Something he'd never seen before. He had no idea what she must be thinking. But he fervently wished it was a reflection of her new found feelings for him. His own were still trying to surface. He just wanted to be sure they were returned.

"I can't take it." Vala pushed the money back in his direction.

He laid a hand over hers. "Yes you can. Did you buy the dress for me?"

She barely whispered, "yes."

He placed his palm against her cheek. "Take it." Picking up the cash he put it in her hand. "Now go, so I can get some work done. I'll come by your quarters about 7:30 tonight. Wear the dress. For me."

He may as well have plunged a knife in her heart. Walking away she envisioned the scene that would take place. They would arrive at his apartment; he would see the table with flowers, champagne in a bucket and candles to be lit. He would be confused at first, then he would figure out that the others were not coming. She would confess, because now, she was incapable of lying to him, and she'd set the stage for failure anyway.

She kept walking the hallways, unable to force herself to go back and tell him now. When she reached the control room, she asked Walter when Samantha would check back in.

"About 2200 hours."

Groaning she plopped into a chair beside the Chief. "And Muscles?"

"He checked in a minute ago. He'll be back in the morning, so I doubt he'll check in again."

"Thank you." She wandered out, her stomach in knots. When she reached her quarters, she fumbled through her address book for the Mitchell's home number. It rang and rang until finally the answering machine came on. "Cameron, please call me the minute you get back. It's very, very important."

She fell back across the bed and staring at the red dress hanging on the front of the closet door, she threw the wad of cash towards it. "I'm doomed."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cameron never called.

There was no denying that Daniel appreciated the dress from the way he looked at her. All the way through the mountain, he kept his hand on her back, telling her outside the tunnel entrance as they walked to his car that he loved the feel of silk.

_Oh my god! I may as well shoot myself._

"So. If this is our make up date for last week, what will we do next week for a date?"

She nearly stumbled, her head shot around so fast.

He grabbed her, pulling her close against his body. "Are you okay?"

"No." She breathed out in disgust. "I'm not." But there was no way she could bring herself to tell him of her deception. "I think I might have twisted my ankle again. I'm sorry Daniel. I'll have to stay here. Could you stay with me? Please?"

"Don't be silly." Daniel lifted her slight frame easily and carried her to his car. Once he had her settled he went around and got in. "Which foot?"

"Hmm?"

"Which foot was it?"

"Oh, the right one, again."

Pulling the foot gently into his lap he removed the ridiculously high heeled shoe off and massaged her ankle. "Not swelling. Feels fine. Did you bring any real shoes?"

She shook her head no. She was the proverbial sitting duck! The personification of totally screwed. This whole thing had turned into the universe's largest fiasco! She'd managed the complete opposite of what she thought would happen. Daniel would never forgive her - which of course could be a good thing, because at last she could just let it go and know she didn't stand a chance with him. _Oh gods! How very disturbing!_

The car radio was the only sound for the drive to his apartment. Daniel frequently shifted his gaze to her and back to the road. Something was troubling her. He wasn't sure what could be wrong with Vala, but he had his suspicions.

Parking the car he went around and helped her out, guiding her slowly inside. In the elevator, his arm around her waist, he felt her stiffen as they arrived at his floor. At the door he let go of her and pulled out his keys. Unlocked the door.

His fingers on the knob, she suddenly gasped, grabbed his hand. "Daniel. Wait. I just want to say…I need to say… I want to tell you…"

The door swung open. "Hey, princess! Where the hell have you two been, we've been waitin' an hour." Cam stood aside and gestured them in.

"Daniel! Vala!" Sam came up, champagne glass in hand. She hugged Vala first and then Daniel. "Thanks for the great welcome. I never expected champagne. Nice touch."

"ValaMalDoran. I thought you told us to be here at seven? When you did not arrive ColonelCarter broke in and we began without you."

"Did I say seven?" Vala laughed happily, then hugged Muscles, then Cameron and at last Sam…again. "Thank you," she whispered, "I should have listened. I promise I was about to tell him at the door. Really."

"I know. Glad I could help. Did he get suspicious?"

A light misting of tears gathered in her eyes. "Definitely not. He did ask me on a real date though. Next Friday. If you hadn't…if you hadn't come and managed to get the boys here too, it would have been a disaster."

Sam looked over Vala's head to Daniel who was staring at Vala. "I'm not so sure."

When Vala turned towards Daniel, he grinned and raised a champagne glass in her direction, another one was in his other hand. Still grinning he approached her and Sam wandered away.

"I have to confess." He said low, his lips near her ear.

"Oh?" She breathed in his scent, mesmerized.

"I was hoping…actually…I thought that you might have…er…planned something…you know, just for us, since I thought for sure Sam said she was coming back tomorrow. And then when I couldn't get Mitchell or Teal'c on the phone, I was pretty sure something was up. I just want to apologize. Actually…well…ahm…I guess you could say I'm a little disappointed."

Vala's head went back and she laughed out loud. "Oh, darling." Her arms went around his neck. "If I'd only thought of it!"

**END # 13**


	14. Hotel California

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Series – The Dating Game. Different scenarios where Daniel cancels his date with Vala. Unrelated short stories. D/Vness.

Fourteen: Hotel California

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I remember thinking this could be heaven or this could be hell.

You see, I'd canceled one of her so called dates. Then, regrettably, I'd realized what I had done and the consequences of my ….cancellation. That was a week or so ago I think. I'm not sure.

Probably because of the hell that followed. And then, admittedly, heaven. God! She's such an enigma. So, so, so…well, Vala.

The hell part lasted about six days. Complete with searing vocalizations that had the entire base on edge. And of course…burning desire...mine which I hated to admit to. Hated, but not now.

She's so incredibly beautiful when she's like that. You know, alive, spitting fire, full of life. Sexy.

That – I think – is why I do it. Or did it in the past. To see her come so fully to life, to wanting me, to throw all caution to the wind in order to make me crazy. Make me see her as she truly is. I realized that. Recently.

There was this conference in California I'd signed up for. About half way through day six of our most recent showdown she'd shown up in my office with that light to her eyes that made me want to... well...you know...toss her on the desk and... oh, god! The things I can think of to do with her!!!!

Anyhoo. I was finishing up my speech for the conference when she walked in. She could have been completely shrouded in paper bags and I'd have still been dumbstruck by her. However, she was wearing a plain black tank top and those low slung BDU pants – the black ones – that looked so hot on her.

"Daniel." She blurted out, and the way she says my name always makes me nuts, "Cameron wants to know if you are off schedule for two days or four?"

She appeared totally bored. Let me tell you something...she was anything but, and as happy to see me as I was to see her.

I'm not known for bouts of speaking without thinking, however I just said it straight out. "I'm leaving tomorrow for Anaheim to attend a conference. Would you like to come with me?"

"Disneyland!?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess we could do that too."

So here we are. Laid up in bed in the hotel room – at Disneyland. I did my speech, left the conference, and we've been here ever since. Two days now. She's sleeping- totally spent – I'm not bragging.

If I had a gun to my head I couldn't sleep. I just want to watch her sleep. I can tell you this...I haven't been this happy in a long time. She makes me laugh.

And truth be told. She makes me cry. I love her so much. A relationship between the two of us really could be heaven or hell. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want this - which ever way it goes.

~END #14 Only one more to go.


	15. Cancel

The Dating Game

Spacegypsy1

Number 15: Cancel – Call off, stop, abandon, withdraw, revoke, terminate, rescind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Usually at 0200 there were few people in the mess hall, actually, rarely anyone, so Daniel was surprised to see someone and more surprised that it was Sam sitting at a table, coffee in hand.

Only the coffee station and a basket of fruit and one of muffins were left out. Grabbing a muffin and filling his mug, Daniel went and sat across from Sam. "Hey, didn't know you were back. What are you doing up so late?"

"Just got in. My internal time clock needs to be reset. I've got a week for playing around with my data while they refit some things on the George Hammond. I considered stopping by your office, but wasn't sure you'd be up. You look awful!"

"Thanks." Daniel scowled at his muffin. "You look great."

"What happened?"

"When?"

"Last night."

His gaze lifted across the table. "How'd you know?"

"Walter. Anytime he sends something the last bit is always gossip update. I look forward to it."

"She canceled."

"What!?"

"Canceled."

"Why?"

"She said I wasn't enthusiastic enough."

Sam stood up looking down at Daniel with a frown.

Confused, Daniel looked up. "Where are you going?"

"To see if she's alright!"

"What about me?"

"Pfft, like you care. I'm sure you were relieved." Sam called over her shoulder as she exited.

Head down Daniel mumbled into his coffee mug, "**Were **being the operative word."

When Sam dashed back in, Daniel grinned, only to be disappointed when she fixed a cup of tea and grabbed a handful of muffins, dashing out again.

"It's two o'clock in the morning!" He yelled after her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam was met with over large rollers bobbing around on Vala's head, a pair of silly Cookie Monster fuzzy slippers, and a robe that was big enough for Teal'c. "I thought you might like a snack."

"Hello, Samantha. Please come in."

"Were you busy?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Sam put the tea and muffins on the dresser top and turned to smile brightly at her friend. "So? Talk?"

Vala crawled on the bed, folding her legs beneath her and sitting back on her heels. She patted the bed beside her. "How long before you leave again?"

Sam took the offered seat. "A week."

"Good. Can I leave with you? I've been mulling over a transfer."

"What happened?"

"I'm the one who asked him to take me – as usual – and when he agreed I realized he was annoyed and disgruntled. It took me nearly twenty-four hours to get the courage to tell him never mind. We both knew he would eventually cancel, I just didn't want to go through that again. "

With a commiserate smile, Sam flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "So now what?"

"Transfer?" Vala's attempt at a wide happy grin fell flat.

"I don't think that's the answer." Sam closed her eyes and tapped her lips with a finger in thought.

"Right. Well…I'm miserable, but that's nothing new. I'm sure he's relieved it's all over. We're officially two co-workers. Friends even. Isn't that the most disturbing thing you have ever heard? Friends! Posh!"

"Plenty more fish in the sea."

"What on earth do fish have to do with it?" Vala scrunched her brows in confusion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Daniel? Are you ill?" Vala left her perch on the stool across his office and approached the archeologist. "You haven't made any sense in the last hour. I'm still stuck on Gris'nak's interpretation of a Naquadah infused something or the other and you've been totally useless helping me in translating that one little word. It's vaguely familiar, but I can't seem to place it. Apparently its something Qetesh was ignorant of … don't you think that odd? I mean, really. I was a Goa'uld, I should know this."

"Let's go out. To dinner. Tonight. Something really nice. Maybe expensive, you know, and you could dress up."

"Goodness no! It's Friday night, what would people think!?"

"That we're going out to dinner…"

"Ah, two co-workers…"

"…on a date…"

"…having a co-worker dinner…in appreciation of my hard work…"

"…we could go back to my place and have a nightcap…"

"I don't generally wear hats."

"Maybe stay over. Have breakfast…"

"You're not making any sense…"

"I mean, what's wrong with us dating? It's not…what are you doing?"

"Calling Carolyn, you're clearly very ill."

"You could say that."

"I just did." She set the phone down. "What are the symptoms?"

He stood. "Every time I'm with you my heart beats funny."

"Funny?" She squeaked out taking a step back as he approached.

"And when you're gone, I don't think it beats at all."

"At all?"

"And when I sleep, I dream of you."

She backed up farther. "Me?"

He stopped. "You. Vala I…"

"Did you say date?"

He nodded with a happy smile.

Vala launched herself into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. The way he kissed her back made her dizzy.

Arms locked around his neck, she pulled back, grinning blissfully. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy, Daniel. You do know I'm madly in love with you?"

"Um hmm." He mumbled against her neck.

Her head went back giving him better access. "Don't you have something to say?"

"Um hmm." Daniel's lips were trailing across her jaw.

"What?" She whispered, trying to capture his mouth again. When she failed, Vala grabbed his face, pushing it back. Cocking her head she took a good look at him. "Are you drunk?"

He blinked slowly.

Untangling herself she stood, taking a step back.

His eyelids were at half mast, a goofy looking grin on his face. "Yes." He seemed to slur.

"Yes, what?"

"Drunk."

Brows furrowing, eyes flashing and mouth dropping open fully Vala fumed.

Daniel took her by the neck and reeled her in. "Drunk with love."

"Oh." She beamed, leaning in for another kiss.

His kiss lasted mere seconds. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Taking her hand he tugged her along.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

"What about our dinner date?"

"We'll pick up something on the way for later."

"You're canceling our date! I knew it!"

--------~END The Dating Game. Next story will be up soon... Ghost Hunter it's D/V, but you knew that, right?


End file.
